Petrificatus
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: O lo difícil que es ser basilisco en Hogwarts. Porque el pobre animal merece poder contar su corta pero tan larga historia... - Niesugui


Titulo inventado... Lo escribí muy tarde pero la musa solo viene a las doce de la noche (el resto del día se va con los otros autores a los que inspira) y quería escribir algo cortito... Y aquí está. Creo que me he metido en la piel de una serpiente... Jejeje, y eso que yo soy Ravenclaw de cuerpo y alma (o casi)... Dejemos mis divagaciones para leer... Vaya, divgaciones.

_He leído Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos y Rowling se lo ha atribuido a Newt Scamander... Por lo que algun día, con paciencia, ¿me atribuirá algo a mi? Ya no seria ningun tipo de robo!_

Soñar es gratis... Y dejar un review también lo es. Si lo dejas, además, serás recompensado por la musa inteligente, la que viene cuando la necesitas...

* * *

**Petrificatus: lo difícil que es ser basilisco en Hogwarts. **

Nació a eso de la noche algún día que para él será como cualquiera, pero que nos sitúa muy, muy, pero que muy atrás en el tiempo, algo así como el siglo diez o once. O antes. O un poco más tarde. De hecho, fue idea de su amo y señor Salazar. Sinceramente, que encontrase un sapo lo bastante deprimido como para incubar un huevo ya es mérito, así que si le añadimos que le hizo todo un sistema de cañerías y cámaras secretas a su basilisco favorito, podemos concluir que Salazar mola. O es humano. Y es que, eso de que puedan hacer dos cosas a la vez en una sola vida y sin mudar de piel... Los humanos magos son aún mas raros que los muggles. Al menos, esos sólo hacen una cosa y esperan a acabarla para empezar con otra. No es que los conozca, su padre (el sapo) le contaba cuentos...

Salazar tenía la increíble manía de no mirarle a los ojos... y no le extraña... Después del incidente... Todo el mundo pensaba que Salazar se había ido sin dejar rastro amenazando con eso de la camara secreta escondida en Hogwarts. La cual había sido su intención... antes de ir a despedirse del basilisco y asegurarle que algún familiar suyo vendría algún día... Y mirarle a los ojos. Y estirar la pata, tieso muerto, a los pies del serpientazo que tenía por mascotita inofensiva. Que se lo comió para poder comer algo, que su amo y señor genialisimamente muerto no había previsto que las serpientes también comen.

En fin, nuestro amigo el basilisco esperó, y esperó, y esperó todavía más. Y esperó, unos siglecitos. No mucho. No demasiado. Se aburría. Un poco. Tampoco veía la luz del sol. Y el pobre cuerpo de Salazar ya estaba más que digerido. Hasta que un día maravilloso, allá por el siglo XX, como diez siglos después... Diez siglos y medio... Pues llegó el tan ansiado descendiente, ese que la serpiente temía que no viniese nunca (a lo mejor se había comido a Salazar antes de que tuviese hijos...), pero que vino. Había que tener esperanza. El chico en sí era todo menos Salazar. Bueno, también hablaba con él. Eso de exterminación de muggles y no sé qué más. Vale. Le juró fidelidad, por eso de que se comió a su antiguo amo, con lo cual no le era infiel, entre familia todo se perdona... Y se dedicó a pasear por el castillo, a conocer gente. Falta de suerte, no los podía mirar a los ojos. Y mira que una niña lo miró. Y cayó tiesa muerta igual que Salazar. Tom se alegró - el nuevo amo. Era una sangre sucia. Bien por ella. Pero claro, por culpa de la muerte de esa niña - que bien podría haberse quedado encerrada en su inodoro, nadie le había pedido nada... - tenía que volver a encerrarse en la cámara de los secretos casi desvelados. Lo bueno es que fue un simple recreo. Cuando has vivido diez siglos y medio, cincuenta años son una birria. Hola Tom, de nuevo. Esta vez venía encerrado en una especie de "algo sin clasificar" llevado por una niña de pelo fuego. Interesante y desconcertante. Su trabajo seguía siendo igual... Rutina. Y así, se los encontró poco a poco. En vez de caer muertos tiesos al suelo, el gato se congelo en el aire. El niño de la foto se quedo de piedra. Una vez se encontró con un fantasma que lo miro y se volvió negro y el niño quedó en una postura extraña. Y bueno, vio los ojos de las dos chicas de pelos rizados en la biblioteca... En un espejo. Aparato trampa. Y claro, su cómoda y aburrida existencia tenía que acabar, ahora que hacia amigos...

Un pajarito rojo increíblemente molesto le hizo un daño impresionante. Si nunca te han reventado los ojos, no puedes saber cómo se siente. Y un niño igual de molesto le clavó la espaducha, el palillo de dientes tamaño gigante, en el paladar. Eso si que duele. Incluso mata.

Cosa que es cruel para el pobre basilisco. Porque Harry Potter es un asesino y tendría que ir a la cárcel por maltrato de animales. Que no le había hecho nada de nada. Ya sabe que da miedo, pero en fin... Y claro, luego todo se arreglaba y, vamos a ver ¿quien se va a acordar ahora de el? Porque le parece muy bien que tanto Salazar como Tom hayan pasado a formar parte de todos y cada uno de los libros de historia de magos pero... ¿donde está él en todo esto? Sin él, ni Salazares, ni Tomes, ni nada. De nada. Me parece de muy mal gusto. Tú veras. De nada, no te molestes en darme las gracias, no hay porqué darlas. Si total soy una pobre bestia muerta en una cámara secretísima. Simple despojo animal.

* * *

¿Algún comentario?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
